


Zakhvat

by AllisonDiamond



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Blackfrost - Freeform, Broken, Cover Art, Dark, Destruction, Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, Helpless, Love, Marvel Universe, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Natasha Romanov is broken by the god of mischief."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zakhvat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or any of its characters.
> 
> A/N: Be warned, this is dark, really. I recently found this when I was looking for a personal narrative I did in HS for my English class, you know, in college. This was like written nearly two years ago, and my very first successful attempt on writing a Drabble (well short of a 4 words to make it a full 100). I don't know why I didn't post it. Oh well! Have fun reading this short piece.

She melts when he touches her.

His touch ignites a fire in her: an irrepressible desire. Deep, dark and dangerous. With one touch, he has her wrapped around his fingers, like a serpent nestled around its victim. She lusts for his touch; it becomes a necessity for survival.

His very presence engulfs her common sense. The reluctance vanishes from her; she satisfies his every needs.

Natasha Romanov is broken by the god of mischief. He tortures her until she caves to his demands. She will no longer be the same woman as before.

Ruined is she.


End file.
